My daughter
by kibass91
Summary: Lena is always secretly teasing Stef about her mini-me, but they are careful not to overwhelm Callie with the intense love that can only be a mother's love for their child. This story explores what might have happened after the fire in S2E8. The moms know exactly what Callie did and they are not happy. Multi-shot. Slightly AU...ok, its AU I admit it... Stef/Callie/Lena.
1. Chapter 1

It's the middle of the night when Stef's phone rings. She is awake and instantly worried. Her family is scattered tonight. Brandon is at his dad's, Marianna at Lexi's, Lena and Jude off on a school camping trip. Jesus has a weekend wrestling meet, and Callie is visiting the girls at Girls United. She is on automatic alert with the knowledge that these calls, the ones in the middle of the night are the ones you never expect, and they never bode well.

"Hello?" Her voice is gravelly with the last vestiges of sleep remaining.

"Stef…" Rita's voice is filled with regret and worry.

"What's wrong? Is Callie okay?!" The thought that one her babies needed her ripped away all traces of Morpheus's touch. Callie wasn't her easiest baby, but what else could she expect of the one Lena secretly called her mini me.

Emotions broke into the usually stoic woman's voice. "Stef, there has been a fire at Girls United. Callie and Becca are both being taken to Grace Medical right now. She is alive, but I don't know much more than that. I'm getting into the ambulance now. I will see you there." With that Rita ended the call. She knew she would have a somewhat irate blonde to deal with but that would just have to wait. Rita's own emotions were spiraling over tonight's horrors.

 ** _These girls have faced so much and have all made some big mistakes, but I know they can change their lives and get it together if they just try. It is so good to have Callie back in the house. The girls get to see success and find their own hope for the future_** _my thoughts turn darker as I gets ready for bed; the stress of today's community day failure comes crashing in. One narrow minded man was quickly and easily undermining the progress Girls United was making aided by a tasteless prank. I lay down my hair brush on my bed side table, pulling back the covers when an alarm begins to sound._ _ **Is that smoke?**_ _The smell becomes stronger as I quickly make my way to my bedroom door. Smoke has filled the hallways making it hard to see and breathe._ _ **"Girls! Everyone out of the house! Down the front stairs! Out of the house."**_ _I rush up the stairs to the girl's co-habitated rooms on the second floor yelling instrucitons all the way. I can barely see doors begin to open in response to the alarm and my calls. My own panic begins to temper as I see the girls responding. Callie is the first one I see "_ _ **Where's Becca"**_ _I am creating a check list as I begin to see the girls file past._

 _The smoke is making it increasingly difficult to breathe. Callie is fighting coughs to answer me. "Ugh. The bathroom." She turns to go get her automatically._

 ** _"No."_** _I stop her,_ _ **"I'll get her. Callie get out."**_ _I need them outside. I need them safe. They are just kids._

 ** _Becca check. Wait, where's Divani?_** _My thoughts spin._

 ** _"Where's Divani Cole."_** _Cole's mouth drops and her eyes widen._ _ **Shit, what did Divani do? I don't have time for games or lies right now. Somethings up.**_ _Callie answers me. "She's not here. She ran away."_

 _I know I can trust Callie to be honest with me right now, but I have to make sure she is certain,_ _ **"Are you sure?"**_ _I'm trying to yell over the cacophony of sounds._

 _"Yes 100%" she responds._ _ **"Ok get everyone outside."**_ _I trust her to make sure they get out._ _ **"Becca?"**_ _I yell opening the bathroom door. Nothing, there is no one in the bathroom._ _ **Callie wouldn't lie about this. Where could she be?**_ _ **"Becca!"**_ _My yells are panicked again. She is not in any of the bedrooms either._

 _I go downstairs hearing Callie directing the girls giving them jobs to waylay their panic. It would make me proud if all my emotions weren't geared towards terror towards my missing girl._

 _"Did you find her?" Callie turns to me._

 ** _"No. I looked everywhere" Where…?_** _My thoughts are interrupted by Carmen._

 _"Basement, girls go down there to smoke." She says giving up the illicit information._ _ **Damn it. Why can't they just follow the rules!**_ _I throw my hands with instructions for Callie to get everyone outside once more._ _ **"Becca!"**_ _I push open the basement door to find flames licking higher with an influx of oxygen._ _ **"Becca!"**_ _I half yell half cough again as I begin to descend into the basement. Scanning the room in a panic I find her on the floor unconscious. I make my way to her. I can't lift her._ _ **"Becca, honey wake up."**_ _I pull her into a sitting position, but not before the flames have begun to eat into the wall and ceiling sending down a barrage of burning beams and debris. I can't breathe, I can't leave her. I can feel helplessness begin to overwhelm me._ _ **God help me! What do I do?**_ _The fact that I am actually praying to a god I don't believe in never enters my mind._

 _"Rita?" I hear a voice call._

 ** _"Callie!"_** _I scream half in anger, half in elation._ _ **What the hell is she doing down here? I am going to kill her.**_ _I'm beginning to get light headed. The lack of oxygen is sapping my strength. Even with Callie's help we make little progress with Becca's dead weight. Chemicals and flammable liquids are starting to explode around us. We are finally at the stairs, but I'm afraid anymore time down here will result in both girls deaths._ _ **"Callie go. I want you to get out of here."**_ _I demand in a tone that brokes no arguing. She doesn't listen to me though. She knows I won't leave Becca in order to force her and she won't leave either of us. She's too reckless so selfless. Together we begin to navigate the stairs. We have almost made it when a hear wood begin to groin. The sound is going to haunt my nightmares I know it. Just as I take the last step out of the basement, The stairs disappear in rush of fire and smoke. I fall under the sudden full weight of Becca. Callie is gone._


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Callie!"**_ _I scream half in anger, half in elation._ _ **What the hell is she doing down here? I am going to kill her.**_ _I'm beginning to get light headed. The lack of oxygen is sapping my strength. Even with Callie's help we make little progress with Becca's dead weight. Chemicals and flammable liquids are starting to explode around us. We are finally at the stairs, but I'm afraid anymore time down here will result in both girls' deaths._ _ **"Callie go. I want you to get out of here."**_ _I demand in a tone that brokes no arguing. She doesn't listen to me though. She knows I won't leave Becca in order to force her and she won't leave either of us. She's too reckless, so selfless. Together we begin to navigate the stairs. We have almost made it when a hear wood begin to groan. The sound is going to haunt my nightmares; I know it. Just as I take the last step out of the basement, the stairs disappear in rush of fire and smoke. I fall under the sudden full weight of Becca. Callie is gone._

* * *

"She hung up on me." Stef murmurs to herself still half in shock by the barrage of information Rita threw at her before hanging up. "Oh God! Callie" Stef says to herself a little bit louder throwing on yesterday's clothes as quickly as possible and pushing her feet into the first shoes she can find. Grabbing her keys and her phone Stef rushes to the emergency room, pushing several limits along the way.

Twenty minutes later, the blonde rushed through automatic doors and nearly bruising her palms against the granite surface as she slammed into front desk, "Callie Jacobs, sixteen year old female, brought in for possible house-fire related injuries. Where is my daughter?" Stef blurted out in a single panicked breath. Stef was not one to panic, years on the force had taught her to be calm, level headed. Yet, no amount of training could ever prepare her for a life threatening event involving one of her babies.

The eyes of the little redhead, behind the keyboard, widen and she quickly begins to search for information. If nothing, else experience has taught her nothing will calm a mama tiger but as much information as possible, as quickly as possible.

"Ma-am your daughter is being taken back for emergency surgery. I will have a doctor come explain things further as soon as possible." Sarah internally winces preparing herself for the usual parental explosion of questions and demands for information that usually follows. As she meets green eyes however she is surprised by the response she is given. She sees Stef take a deep breath.

"Thank you, Sarah. Where is Rita Hendricks please? My daughter was in her care when the fire started." Stef is holding herself in check as best she is able. With a quick glance at the nurse's name tag, she tries to make several things clear. Yes she has questions, and yes there is a mama tiger growling beneath her calm façade, but Sarah is not in danger as long as she doesn't try to hide the woman named Rita behind HIPAA. There is a short pause while Sarah weighs her options and does a quick check of the registry. Rita Hendrix is stable with no injuries beyond mild smoke inhalation in…

"Observation three" she voices aloud and with a quick glance at Stef's quirked eyebrow she presses the button opening the ER doors. Sarah lets out breath she didn't realize she was holding as the blond cop walked away praying silently that she did the right thing. "You know where to find me with an update on my daughter." She tosses out over her shoulder walking through the double doors.

Stef quickly makes her way to the indicated room just in time to see Rita take another lungful of breath off the oxygen mask that had been forced on her. All of the anger left her as she saw Rita. Stef was definitely beyond fearful, but she knew she couldn't blame this woman for whatever happened. The usually stoic woman who always spoke in calm, even if at times strong, no-nonsense, alto toned voice lay, with obvious tear lines cutting across her soot stained face. The force to be reckoned with named Rita Hendricks, looked distraught. Stef was forcefully reminded that this woman fought like a mother for the best interest of these girls without being able to claim the joys of actually being their mother.

"Rita?" She called softly. Rita turned to face Stef her brunette locks in disarray. Blowing out a breath, Stef sank heavily into the chair beside the hospital bed. "What the hell happened? What happened to Callie?" Stef pleads for answers.

"She came after us. She got everyone outside told one of the girls to go call 911 and then she came after us…" Rita takes a deep breath and begins to tell Stef what happened.

 _I brace myself for the conversation I know I will have to have will Callie when we get home. I had just picked up my foster daughter off of the streets in El Cajon. Mike and I were finishing our shift and headed back to the station when I glance out of the cruiser window letting out a sigh at the sight of too young faces standing along the streets edge._ _ **They are so young. That could have been my Marianna in another life.**_ _The thought makes me sick to my stomach. I may not have been able to protect my babies from the beginning, but I can't begin to be grateful enough to know they are home safe now. Suddenly my train of thought ends as quickly as my ability to breath._ _ **I know that backpack, I bought it. I know that walk, that zip up hoodie, those messy curls!**_

" _ **Mike stop the car!"**_ _The fear and anger vibrates through my entire being. Mike obeys my command instantly even as he begins to question what is going on, warily taking in our very potentially dangerous surroundings. "_ _ **Callie Fos-Jacobs!"**_ _My mind quickly rebukes what or rather who my heart and mouth is trying to claim. She stops her eyes widening as she turns and sees just who has called her name. Her entire body is tense, her eyes darting as she contemplates her chances at running._ _ **"Don't even think about it."**_ _I state quietly as I stalk forward to grab hold of her arm, guiding her back to the cruiser. I push her into the back seat gliding in behind her._ _ **"Drive."**_ _I bark at Mike turning to face my wayward foster child. She begins to slide over away from me, I know my anger is scaring her, but I won't let her pull away from me. I can't. I just found her on the streets of one of the most dangerous areas of the city._ _ **A girl was found raped and dead just last week one block from where Callie was just walking. Why is she out at this time? What was she doing? Was it illegal? Was she trying to get money for something? Is she hurt?**_ _With that last thought I grab one of her hands lacing our fingers together. I turn her chin so I can look into her eyes. Callie's eyes look at me questioningly. This girl in front of me has so many walls erected around her to try and protect herself but I can see through them all when I look into her beautiful brown eyes._ _ **"Callie, I know you think you have no reason to trust me. I know trust must be hard for you when everyone in this system has failed you in some way, but Callie I need you to really try and believe me when I tell you I will do everything in my power to make sure you and Jude are safe, but you have to help me."**_ _I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes as I think of the horrors young girls meet on these streets every day. I'll be damned if_ _my daughter_ _, my foster daughter meets the same fate. Callie tentatively reaches up to brush the tears I hadn't realized had fallen from my face. My hand leaves her chin to catch the hand that had just brushed away my tears. I place a soft kiss on her palm._

" _Sorry." She murmurs ducking her head no longer meeting my eyes. Her body is tense again and her face is red giving away her embarrassment. I'm not sure if she is sorry for my tears or for sneaking out. Maybe she is sorry she touched me. I tilt her chin up again searching for her eyes._

" _ **Look at me."**_ _I speak softly trying to keep her from retreating further. When her eyes meet mine I only have one immediate concern._ _ **"Are you hurt anywhere?"**_ _She shakes her head._ _ **"OK, here is what is going to happen. When we get to the station you are going to sit at my desk and you will not move until I have everything finished and we can go home. Callie, you will not move. Do you understand me?"**_ _She gives me a small nod her head dropping again. I nudge her chin back up and in my most serious cop voice I tell her._ _ **"If you move from my chair without my permission, I swear Callie; I will put a child's harness and leash on you and Momma can walk you to all your classes."**_ _Callie's eyes widen when I call Lena her momma. I can barely believe it myself. We have fostered dozens of foster kids through the years and I have never made that kind of mistake, not even with the twins, but as I look into Callie's eyes I'll be damned if I will take it back. Instead I lean forward and place a kiss on her brow -pulling her into my side for the rest of ten minute ride to the station. Callie surprises me when instead of pulling away she leans into my embrace. I finish up and together we leave the station about twenty minutes later._

" _ **What were you doing out there Callie?"**_ _We were finally home. The other kids would be up in just a couple of hours and as much as I wanted to just go to sleep after a long night shift, I can't. There is no such thing as clocking-out as a mom. Callie is tense, biting her lip trying to decide whether or not to answer me. I won't give her time or a reason to lie._ _ **"Callie, you and Jude are safe here. Lena and I aren't sending you anywhere."**_ _The thought that_ _ **I don't think I could**_ _goes unspoken. Callie searches my face for a long time before she reaches into her backpack and pulls out an inhaler with Jude Donald Jacobs written as the prescription name._

" _He doesn't need it always, only sometimes, and we have enough saved up so you won't have to buy them." She blurts in a rush taking my moment of silence badly._

" _ **Oh Callie. Why wouldn't you just tell me? Wait, is Jude okay?"**_ _I make to head towards to the stairs but Callie's next words stop me for the moment._

" _Of course he is. I never would have left if he wasn't. He just had a small asthma attack and I couldn't chance waiting to get another refill. Why would I tell you Stef? Nobody wants foster kids let alone foster kids who are sick. Add that to the fact we are siblings and you might as well kick us out now." Callie states her hands clinching and unclenching. She turns her head way from me. She has her walls sky high and I am facing the girl who sat at my kitchen table for the first time calling Lena and I dykes all over again._

 _ **She thinks her baby brother having asthma will make me send her away.**_

" _ **Baby, I need you to really hear this. Are you listening?"**_ _I am trying to catch her eyes once again rubbing my hands up and down from shoulder to elbow. Finally I take hold of her hands forcing her to uncross her arms as I pull her into my embrace._ _ **"What you have done for your brother in order to make him safe is a wonderful thing, but I hate you ever had or even felt the need to do it. You don't, and you never will, have a need to keep anything from me to protect yourself or Jude. Protecting you is mine and Momma's job."**_ _I feel her tense again at the name._ _ **Damn it. I really need to talk to Lena about this.**_ _I continue on squeezing Callie to me a little tighter._ _ **"Callie, I know you know how dangerous those streets are. How would you feel if you saw Jude out there period let alone at this time of night?"**_ _Her quick intake of air lets me know I am getting through to her. That she does in fact see the danger._

" _ **I feel that same fear for you Callie. I would feel that fear for every one of you kids. You are mine to protect. I love you so much Callie."**_ _I place three kisses to her temple and hold her tightly for a few more minutes. Slowly I release her from my hold and together we head upstairs. We stop to check on Jude before I take hold of her once more and pull her into the master bedroom. She shuffles nervously biting her lip when I hand her pajamas and point her to the bathroom to change._

" _ **Don't argue."**_ _I warn then begin blowing up the air mattress. I need to know she is close if just for the rest of the night. My sweet Lena is dead to the world. I am hoping to fill her in on the night's events before she takes the other kids to school. Callie will be staying home. Hopefully Lena will be able to come home for the talk we need to have after her morning meetings. Callie can go back to school for her afternoon classes hopefully._

 _It feels like I have just shut my eyes when I hear Lena whispering my name giving me a soft shake. She looks pointedly at Callie with a raised eyebrow. I shake my head and we go to get coffee. It's time to tell my wife about our daughter and why I can't handle this just being a pit-stop anymore…_

"Mrs. Adams-Foster?" Stef looks away from Rita still reeling from the information that her child ran back into a burning building to see a grim faced man in a white coat.

"Yes?" She responds standing. "Is Callie ok? May I see her?"

"I'm Dr. Eisa. I am the neurologist overseeing your daughter's case. Your daughter sustained several injuries from the accident. The emergency surgery was to perform a tracheotomy. We have no way of knowing how long your daughter will need to be on life-support which is why a patent airway using a cricothyrotomy or crike procedure wasn't used. Callie is currently still in surgery; the fall back thought the stairs broke several of her ribs, one of which punctured a lung. This in addition to prolonged exposure to the smoke has exacerbated her already compromised respiratory system. The good news is even with a prolonged lack of oxygen we are getting encouraging readings from her nuero test. We will know more about possible brain damage after we bring her out of the coma."

"Brain Damage? Coma?" She chokes out. Sitting back down slowly into the chair her knees giving way. " **I can't breathe**. **Is this how Callie felt in the fire? My poor baby!"** Stef's thoughts run wild.

"I'm sorry I don't have more news for you. However her prognosis is ultimately a positive one. It seems that the rescue team was able to get her out relatively quickly after her fall into the stairs meaning her burns are mostly second degree burns along her thighs and legs. There are areas with third degree burns, but they are few and minor enough in size I don't foresee the need for skin grafts. In fact over all scarring should be minimal. Dr. Coulson will be able to address this further with you. Our primary concern at this point is her lungs and the subsequent damage it may have caused the brain. I will be back when we have her moved to ICU. At that time we will perform an EEG to determine her status and you will be able to see your daughter"

"Stef, Stef I need you to breath." That's Rita's voice she has a strong grip on Stef's shoulder.

 **Lena, I need Lena.** "I need to call my wife. She's out of town. She'll have questions." Stef finally gasps out.

"I understand. I'm sorry, but I need to get back. Someone will be back with an update for you shortly." With those parting words Dr. Eisa left the observation room.

"Stef…" Rita begins but is waved off.

"I need to go call my wife." Stef walks quickly away from Rita and hits recent calls on her cell. Soon she hears the ringing of the call connecting.

"Stef?" The sound of her lover's sleep filled and worried voice sends her spiraling off the ledge. The sounds of Stef's weeping was the only reply Lena received.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello everyone! Thank you so much for you reviews, messages, follows and favorites. I started writing this just for me and decided I might as well post it. You have all been so kind. I apologize in advance for any errors; if anyone would like to Beta please let me know. I also apologize for all of the cliff hangers; I'll try to keep them to a minimum. I am going to try and post every… other week but please don't hold me to it…life often interrupts the world of writing and reading. I am finding a third person narrative awkward so please forgive my style change. I am going to give alternating 1** **st** **POV as shot and see how it works out. Criticism is of course welcome.**

…

 **Lena, I need Lena.** "I need to call my wife. She's out of town. She'll have questions." Stef finally gasps out.

"I understand. I'm sorry, but I need to get back. Someone will be back with an update for you shortly." With those parting words Dr. Eisa left the observation room.

"Stef…" Rita begins but is waved off.

"I need to go call my wife." Stef walks quickly away from Rita and hits recent calls on her cell. Soon she hears the ringing of the call connecting.

"Stef?" The sound of her lover's sleep filled and worried voice sends her spiraling off the ledge. The sounds of Stef's weeping was the only reply Lena received.

 **Lena**

It is the dead of night when I hear my phone go off. It's my usual practice to turn the ringer off at night, but away from home and responsible for nearly thirty, seventh graders I have the volume turned high. My eyes are blinded by new blue light intruding into my once silent and dark tent. The ringtone leaves no question as to whom is calling me. _**Du-nah du-nah nah WONDER WOMAN!**_ "Stef?"

If a middle of the night phone call isn't enough to get me worried the sound of my wife weeping surely is. My wife hardly ever cries openly and never with gut wrenching sobs. There is only one thing that could have created my normally very even tempered wife to such a strong show of emotions… I am fine so it must be one of the kids.

"Stef? Baby what wrong?" My voice is worried, demanding. When I receive no answer beyond her sobs I become down right demanding. I have to break through this spiral of grief. "Stephanie!" I hear shuffling and my heart is pounding with fear of what is coming when a new voice comes through the speaker.

"Lena, this is Rita. Stef is okay, just highly emotional right now." Rita begins.

"Rita?" I question. My panic isn't allowing me to think clearly.

"Lena, I don't know how to tell you this but there was an accident at Girls United. One of the girls overdosed and caught the house on fire. Callie…"

"No, Rita stop! Don't! Don't you dare tell me one of my babies…Callie can't be dead!" My voice is nothing more than a broken sob.

"No! No, Lena listen I'm sorry. Callie is alive. She's alive, but she is hurt." Rita rushes to push the total despair that was taking hold away from me. I felt like my heart had stopped for those few seconds and had only just begun beating again. As the blood began to move though my body once more tears made their way to my eyes. **My baby is hurt? Badly enough that Stef is grieving?** I am the emotional wreck when it comes to our kids. I cried harder than Jesus when he broke his arm learning to skateboard. Stef had to hold both Brandon's and my hands when he needed stitches after a tree climbing incident. I am in silent shock.

"Lena? Lena? Lena, are you okay?" I hear Rita's voice but can't seem to make a response. Her questioning my wellbeing is enough to bring Stef back however. I hear a bit more white noise and then my wife's voice there.

"Lena, honey, I am sorry. Please sweetheart, talk to me." I can tell Stef has been crying but her voice is coming through strong for me.

"Stef? What happened?" I ask desperate for information.

"There was a fire, and Callie tried to save Rita and Becca. She's still in surgery. I need you to come home. I can't… I can't do this by myself." Stef's pleas are breaking my heart. Stef and Callie have this unique bond. There are times I watch Callie and all I see is Stef. It's amazing she didn't give birth to her. Acquaintances she hasn't seen in a while have actually asked her on multiple occasions how they could forgotten she had twins and only remember Brandon.

" _Stef Foster!" I watch my wife's eyes widen dramatically as she turns to face the chatterbox that challenged every skill she had as a young Training officer, Chloe Price._

" _Price. How's is going." Stef asked warily._

" _Oh you know me always happy for an adventure. I'm really loving the transfer; I am actually dating one of the guys there. I know a lot of people don't think dating the people you work with is a good idea, but I think it can be. I mean who knows you better than Lena right? Who do you trust more? Nobody right? I guess that the whole, "never truly leaving work behind thing" could be a problem, but it hasn't been for Dove and I yet. That's my boyfriend's name, Dove. Isn't it unique? I just love it, but anyways how are you?" Cloe says all of this in one breath. I'm not sure how she managed it to be honest._

 _Before Stef gets a chance to answer Brandon and Callie walk up wanting to let us know they are going across the street to the music store._

" _Wow Brandon you've grown so much! How old are you now"_

" _Sixteen." He answers with a friendly smile._

 _She looks at Callie and pauses then turns to Stef her eyes look quickly between the two. I can't quite stop the grin that is staring to creep onto my face. I know she sees it, the uncanny likeness between them. Callie's arms cross as she raises and eyebrow to appraise the woman before her. Stef starts to introduce her. "This is Callie my other sixteen year old"_

" _I didn't know you had twins. How did I miss that? Not that you are all that expressive. I don't mean closed off. More like you just didn't like the emotional pow-wow thing."_

 _Callie snorts at the comment and sends a smirk at Stef, who in turn gives her a love pat and a "quiet you."_

" _She is just like you!" Price suddenly squeals. "Oh how sweet a little Stef mini-me! Well, it was great seeing you again, but I've got to dash. The world waits for no one." With a cheerful wave and a bouncy turn the ball of energy that is Chloe Price is gone._

 _I turn back to my family and can't help but grin at two of my favorite girls, both of them with an identical expression of relief at the exuberant woman's departure._ _ **"Stef's mini-me...I like that"**_

…

 **Oh my sweet, brave, Callie girl.** I don't have any problems imagining her running back into a burning building. Just the thought is enough to make me break down into tears again, but I know I have to keep it together. My wife is going to need me to be the strong one this time. Stef isn't able to compartmentalize well when it comes to Callie. I'm going to have to be strong for her and our other kids. **Oh Jude, my sweet buddy. How am I supposed to tell him his sister is hurt, again?**

"Stef, Jude and I are on our way. I'll call you when we get to the hospital. I love you." With my wife's "I love you too" ringing in my ears I leave my tent to find my youngest son. His tent is only a few feet away. He and his friend Conner look so peaceful. I hate having to wake him. I hate what I have to tell him even more. Kneeling beside him I gently rub his arm.

"Jude, sweetheart wake up; we need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Again, I apologize in advance for any errors; the offer for a Beta is still out there.**

 **I once said I was going to try and post every… other week but so far I've been really bad at it… but l am back from being MIA and will try to do better.**

 **This is going to be mostly a Moms/Callie feels piece so do not fear for major Character death. Not going to happen. Also sorry I hate "Brallie" so for those of you asking… sorry not sorry, but NO.**

 **Criticism is of course welcome.**

…

"There was a fire, and Callie tried to save Rita and Becca. She's still in surgery. I need you to come home. I can't… I can't do this by myself." Stef's pleas are breaking my heart. Stef and Callie have this unique bond. There are times I watch Callie and all I see is Stef. It's amazing she didn't give birth to her.

 **Lena**

The drive was complete blur; my mind just kept repeating the same thing over and over. **"She has to be okay; I can't lose my baby. She has to be okay."** Jude has finally cried himself to sleep, his little hand gripping mine tightly. Callie has been his whole world for so long – sister, parent-figure, protector, comforter, his everything. The look in his eye when I told him Callie had been hurt again. It made my very soul ache.

The dawn is just starting to break highlighting the world in in its red and golden hue. Most mornings this site would fill me with peace, but today all I see is fire and pain. **How am I going to make it through today? She has to be okay.**

"Jude, baby wake up. We're here." I brush my fingers through his hair, then cup his face to brush my thumb across his cheek. As soon as he sees the hospital across the parking lot his eyes fill again and he is lurching for the door intent on getting to his sister. "Jude, Jude wait!" I call out jumping out of the car, quickly unbuckling to grab my keys, purse, and trying to lock the car in one 'fell swoop'. I nearly have to break into a rub to catch his arm and bring him to a stop.

"Let go of me Lena! Callie needs me. I have to be there! I need to get to my sister!" Jude is yelling angry tears rolling down his pale cheeks trying to jerk his arm out of my hold.

"Oh baby, Jude, listen to me my sweet boy. Try to calm down for me for just a second. I can't let you go in there so upset baby. I spoke to Mom an hour ago and Callie was still in surgery. When we get in there we are going to find Mom and let her tell us what is going on and hopefully we are going to get to see her fairly quickly, but we may also be waiting a long time. I need to know you can handle being here. It is going to be a long day and we have to be in control of our emotions. Can you do that?"

 **Can he do that? The question is can I do that? It's all I can do not to bust through those doors and run until I have my Stef's arms around me.** These questions run through my mind until Jude's quiet voice brings me back to present.

"I'll try Momma."

…

" _I referred to you as Momma to Callie last night." Stef admits joining me in the kitchen for a mom meeting before we wake the kids for the school day._

" _ **Really?"**_ _I smirk at her._ _ **And she tells me not to get attached.**_ _I don't speak the words aloud, but Stef knows what my ever growing grin means._

" _It just slipped out, but I'll be damned if I take it back. That girl… Lena, I don't know what to do with her the more I learn about her the more I just…" Steff breaks away from me at the table to stand and look out into the back yard, her body tense with emotional upheaval._

" _ **You love her..."**_ _I trail off. It's not a question. I leave my perch and coffee to wrap my arms around my love tucking my chin in between her neck and shoulder. I feel her slump against me in acknowledgement of the truth._ _ **I love her too. My Callie girl, my little Stef. If she were blonde I'd demand a DNA test. Wait, El Cajon?!**_

" _ **El Cajon?!"**_

" _Yes, El Cajon! I swear Lena she was less than a block from that rape-homicide last week! I'm keeping her home today for a very serious talk." Anger and sadness color my wife's words. Her hands locking my hold on her - making sure I don't pull away._

 _I know I have missed some details leading up to why Callie is on the air mattress in our room, lost in my own thoughts as to how many things make me question Callie's true parentage, but just hearing where my daughter was last night makes me want to rush to her and check her over._ _ **Wait, is Stef shaking?**_ _Tears rake down my love's face; it is enough to make my own eye's fill._

" _ **She's okay, she's okay. Stef, you brought our baby home. She's upstairs asleep. She's okay."**_ _I mummer, kissing my wife's temple._

" _Our baby?" She chokes out._

" _Yes, my love. I know we said this was only until they found their forever home, but I can't bear it." Just the thought of the Jacob siblings leaving us is enough to break my heart. "That little girl and her brother were meant to be ours. It just took a little while for them to get here."_

" _Speaking of her little brother, I never got to why our little hoodlum was walking the streets last night. Jude has asthma. He apparently had an attack last night and used the rest of his last inhaler. She went to get a re-fill from an open pharmacy that I assume they've filled the prescription at before."_

" _ **What?"**_ _I grasp this time I do break away from Stef's hold intent on getting to Jude._

" _He's okay my love." It's Stef's turn to pull me into her embrace._

 _I burrow into the comfort of my wife's arms laying my head upon her shoulder._ _ **Of-course he is. Mini-Stef wouldn't have left him otherwise but, "Why didn't they come to us?"**_ _I finally voice aloud breaking away from my thoughts._

" _They thought they would be sent away. Callie said that no one wanted siblings let alone one's who are sick. She even assured me she had some money saved so that now we know we don't have to worry about cost, since if the state doesn't know they couldn't pay." Stef says shaking her head. "Come on Momma, let's go wake the brood."_

…

Walking into the waiting room I find my wife waiting for us. Jude and I both pick up our pace in our effort to reach her. We are a knot of arms attempting support and comfort each other in our worry.

"Family of Callie Jacob." We break apart quickly turning to take in the kind faced doctor the waiting area.

"Here." Stef calls out with a weak wave.

I grab her and Jude's hands as we approach. "How is our girl?" I ask both desperate for news and dreading the answer.

"Callie is doing really well all things considered. Please come with me to the consultation room and I will break down the situation as best as I am able at this time." We followed Dr. Coulson to a wing off of the waiting room to a small room with a small couch and a few chairs. He turned a chair to face the couch and gestured for us to take a seat.

"I am Dr. Coulson I am the lead surgeon on Callie's case. As I am sure Dr. Eisa explained earlier, Callie suffered significant damage to her respiratory system. The lack of oxygen combined with a perforated lung exacerbated her situation more quickly than normal. We have seen the indicators of some brain damage, but exactly how much cannot be determined until we are able to access her while she is awake. At this point we can confirm that she has suffered two tonic–clonic seizures. These are more commonly known as grand mal seizures."

I feel the breath leave me body and grip Stef's tighter while trying to run a comforting hand up and down Jude's shoulder. A quick glance his way confirms my suspicion that he is pulling into himself. His gaze is fixed upon his shoes, his hands clasped together and trapped in between his legs. With every word out of the doctor's mouth his shoulders seem to hunch a little lower.

"I know this sounds incredibly scary, but the good news is Dr. Eisa is one of the best renowned neurologist in the field, and more importantly, Callie is currently stable and is responding to anti-convulsion medication. He is currently with her finishing her first EEG. Her CAT came back negative for any bleeds or swelling which is still more good news. He will meet with you separately to discuss her treatment plan going forward. We have some more to cover and as I said Dr. Eisa will be able to give you a clearer picture of what Callie is facing neurologically after the EEG and she wakes up, but do you have any questions so far?"

"Y-you, you said her lung was punctured? Did it collapse?" I had to clear my throat to get the question out. I felt Stef brace herself beside me.

"Fortunately, no. The puncture was enough that there was a slow leak and we had to reset the rib, but the lung never actually collapsed. In most cases like this we would go with a wait and see approach. In most cases when we are able we allow the lung to heal on its own. The lungs are an amazing organ and those who suffer a pneumothorax usually only have a recovery period of one to two weeks after surgery.

"You said in most cases…" Stef trails off.

With a cough and a change in position Dr. Coulson addresses Stef's unspoken question. "Yes, in most cases. In Callie's case in addition to the injury, Callie has suffered smoke inhalation. Smoke inhalation occurs when you breathe in the products of combustion during a fire. Smoke is a mixture of heated particles and gases. The products being burned, the temperature of the fire, and the amount of oxygen available to the fire all make a difference in the type of smoke produced. Combustion can result in the formation of chemicals that cause direct injury when they contact your skin and mucous membranes. Due to the reported chemical compounds reportedly consumed in the fire, we opted to a tracheotomy procedure to insure there is no additional loss of oxygen should additional respiratory distress occur. At this point we don't know exactly how Callie's lungs will react because it is impossible to determine exactly what was inhaled. So in her case we performed a surgical repair and tracheotomy. The tracheotomy will give us more options in treatment than endotracheal intubation should complications arise. At this point Callie needs rest so as was indicated to you by Dr. Eisa earlier we do have Callie in a medically induced coma."

"Didn't you just say we needed Callie to wake up to determine how much," she pauses unable to get the words out for a moment. Her voice breaks, "H-how much brain damage she may have?" Stef's voice is almost hollow.

"Yes, that is true. Callie went too long without a steady supply of oxygen. We do not currently know what challenges she will be facing until she is conscious. However the best medicine we can give her brain right now is a chance to begin the healing process. If we were to wake Callie immediately she would be inundated with sensory overload, the primary ones being pain and fear. That kind of stress to the body is exactly what we are trying to prevent. The next 72 hours will be critical for Callie as will closely monitor her condition for any addition respiratory complications."

"In comparison to her other injuries these are less critical in that they are not life threatening, but will restrict Callie's self-dependence for a potentially longer period of time. She has one broken rib and two fractured on all on the right side and additional bruising of her entire chest cavity. Her right ulna was also broken. Callie's burns are relatively minor and seem to be restricted to her thighs and legs and will not require skin grafts and minimal scarring." He paused for a breath.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but for now hold on to this, you daughter has a long way to go ion order to recover, but we fully expect her to survive." With those words I feel the roots of hope begin to stir. Jude's head finally lifts and stef exhales like she has been holding her breath since her last question. In fact I'm not sure she hasn't. Dr. Coulson's phone vibrated shortly and with a quick glance he stood. "I know you must be anxious to see your daughter. It appears she has been situated in ICU; why don't I take you up so you can see her and Dr. Eisa and I will try and answer questions along the way."

We all stand and begin the walk from consultation to the elevators that will take us to ICE and Callie. **She's going to be okay. Callie is going to be okay. It's a long way to recovery, we will see her through it. She's going to be okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you everyone for the encouragement to continue to write. I truly appreciate your reviews and am enjoying telling this story. Updates will be slow. I'm sorry for that, but apparently my muse enjoys long vacations in between brief periods of work. I know it drives me insane when I enjoy a story and they continuously leave me hanging for long periods of time. Not to point any fingers but:**

 ***cough *cough AnEvilRegalFostersFan**

 ***cough *cough Junebugsm**

…

" _Our baby?" She chokes out._

" _Yes, my love. I know we said this was only until they found their forever home, but I can't bear it." Just the thought of the Jacob siblings leaving us is enough to break my heart. "That little girl and her brother were meant to be ours. It just took a little while for them to get here."_

 **Stef**

"Well, Momma, it's been three days and Callie's lungs are doing well and she has had little seizure activity. You're little girl will be home before you know it." The nurse tells me as she picks up her gear from Callie's latest respiratory treatment.

 **If you want to call still in a coma, having a twelve foot needle shoved into her chest to relieve fluid, or daily sessions with that ape that beats on her back to dislodge mucus doing well…** I am able to keep my thoughts in my head. The nurse is trying to comfort me I know, but I don't have much grace for anyone but Callie right now.

"Thank you", is all I say aloud, " **and it's Mom"** I finish in my head. I sigh as I turn back to face my daughter, feeling a little guilty now for my uncourteous thoughts. I know she was only trying to encourage me. Everyone has been feeling my mental ire over the last three days. I've been spending extra time at the hospital just to be away from home and ensure nothing spills over onto my kids and wife. Plus I need to be here with Callie, but I am so tired, so worried, and just so **DAMN MAD! What the Hell were you thinking Callie! Running back into a burning building! Who the hell do you think you are, super woman! I worry about all of you every day. Did you do your homework, did you remember you lunch, and are your stressed, worried or scared? Do you have a little pocket money if you need it? Are you cold? AND YOU WANT TO ADD FUCKING HERO COMPLEX TO THE MIX!**

The hum of the blood pressure cup filling brings me out of my internal raging, leaving me in tears. I place a kiss to the back of the hand I haven't let go of since I arrived and begin to cry in earnest. "Callie, oh baby, please be okay. I need you to wake up. I feel so broken without you. Come back to me." I am openly weeping now.

"Stef?" I hear my loves voice calling to her arms wrap around me. "Honey, she will wake up. I know it's hard but hopefully within the next week or so they will start bringing her around. Please don't cry"

"Lena, how can I not cry? Our baby almost died. We don't know what her or our lives are going to look like even when she does wake. How much brain damage does she actually have? Will she speak or be able to go to school? Will she need special care for the rest of her life? If she does, can we prove that we have the ability to care for her so the state will let us still adopt her? Can we take care of her? Do you still want to?" I regret the words as soon as they are out of my mouth. This whole situation has me in a whirlwind of despair.

"Stefanie Marie Foster!" I cringe at the use of my full name. **I'm so in for it if I don't head this off.**

"Adams-Foster, actually" I correct her with my version of a sheepish apologetic look, it doesn't work.

"Cute." She says sarcastically. "Stef, I know you are hurting and worried, but don't you dare to ever ask me something like that again!" She has tears in her eyes as she continues. "That is my daughter. I know you two connect in so many ways because you are so similar, but you better believe that just makes me love her all the more. We will prove that not only are we capable of giving her all the care she needs but that we are the only reasonable choice for offering that kind of care. We are her parents. It couldn't be any truer if she had physically come from our bodies." Lena takes my hand and plays with the ring she placed upon it. "It is like our marriage, for years we weren't allowed to claim each other and it be recognized beyond just words, but we fought for that right just like we will fight for our daughter. When we have that piece of paper we will celebrate it and the lawful recognition of what we have known all along, she is our daughter. This accident doesn't change that." With that she kisses me hard. "I'm not letting you or your mini-me go."

I kiss my wife again, this time the kiss is softer and much shorter, but filled with just as much love. I tug her arm until she's sitting in my lap as we wait for the doctor to appear with today's update.

"Did you have any trouble with Jude this morning?" I asked, finally breaking the silence some twenty minutes later.

"Not really." Lena sighs standing up to go to the other side of Callie's bed and running her fingers though her hair. "He is just worried about his sister. He cried himself to sleep again last night. I'm grateful the weekend starts tomorrow. He is so exhausted I don't think he could handle anymore school this week, but I can't let him miss. He and Callie are already so far behind."

At this my wife begins to shake in an effort to hold back her tears. I quickly stand to envelope her in my arms and she quickly turns into my comfort. "Oh Stef, Callie has fought so hard to catch up and graduate on time. Even if she wakes up soon it could be months before she can start to try and catch-up and we don't know she can. Stef what if she can't, if she can't…"

"Lena, honey listen to me. Callie never ceases to amaze us with her resilience. Hell, she amazed doctor Carlson within the first twenty-four hours remember. He had never seen some ones stats comeback the way hers have after this level of an accident. He said that the only reason we are still in ICU is because she has to be monitored closely while in the induced coma. She is an amazing girl, and if it takes five years for her to finish high school, well that just gives me five more years to make sure she never does something so crazy ever again. Dr. Coulson and Dr. Eisa are satisfied with the direction her recovery is going. Try not to worry." I know I am a hypocrite saying it, but that not the point. Lena doesn't call me on my you shouldn't worry bullshit, because in the same moment we hear Dr. Coulson's calm voice near the hospital room door.

"I'm more than satisfied ladies. I'm going to remove the trach today. The pulmonologist was happy with Callie's last lung scan and is certain Callie will be fine with just nasal cannulas. We will start with an oxygen mask for a twelve hour observation period and if she does well we will change to the cannulas. This has the added benefit of allowing Callie a chance to heal before we begin to wake her in a couple of weeks. It is my hope that if given sufficient time to heal that Callie will be ready to try to speak and eat, physiologically at least. Again, we will not know much more about her mental cognition until she wakes."

Lena squeezes me a little tighter at this news. "It's a small victory, but for now even small victories will keep us going for now." I squeeze her back. **Hell, who am I kidding, It will be such a relief not to see a fucking hole in my baby's neck.** The elbow to my stomach and Dr. Coulson's cough let me know I didn't quite keep that last statement wholly in my head.

After a few more questions and assurances that Dr. Eisa would be by later in the afternoon Lena and I settled into chairs beside Callie. Lena held our daughter's hand while I held hers. We sat quietly for a few hours discussing the kids and their plans for the weekend. Lena was just telling me that Brandon wanted to go play with his band on an overnight gig. We had debated back and forth for a while about letting him go when my phone rings.

"Speak of the devil…" I say answering my phone. We decided that it would be better for Brandon to go out than dwell on what was happening here. Jesus had another meet this weekend and it would be difficult enough to get Jude and Mariana to leave the hospital as it was. "Hey B, momma and I were just talking about you…"

"Mom! We just got home. There are cameras and news people all around the house. Callie's story is all over the news. That dumb junkie gave her name to the press. Some reporter asked Jude if Callie was dying and he is super upset. He and Marianna are upstairs crying."

"Shit!" I bust out standing. "B, keep everyone inside. Have you called you dad?"

"Yes, he and some other police are here making everyone back away from the house."

I begin to pace, thinking quickly. "Okay, listen to me B do not go outside. Stay there until I talk to Momma and come up with a game plan - nobody leaves the house. Don't answer the house phone, and if you watch TV make sure to keep away from the news stations; it will just upset Jude. I love you my baby everything will be okay."

"Ok, love you too mom." **I love this kid so much. He is such a good boy, I know Mike and I weren't half as responsible at his age.** I turn to where Lena has been waiting barely hanging on to the last tendrils of her patience.

"Stef what is going on?" With a sigh I pull her back down to our now vacant chairs.

Shortly after recapping everything, Mike calls us to let me know our colleagues have everything well in hand and that our kids will remain safe and unmolested at home. He says the press has been warned non to kindly to give us our space. Apparently the captain didn't take it at all kindly that one of her officers' families were being harassed and quite a show of force came to discourage even the most persistent of reporters. Mike also offered to stay at our house and make sure Jesus gets to the bus for his meet. He will bring Marianna and Jude to the hospital tomorrow morning.

My relief at the neat diversion of the latest would be crises is short lived. Just as I return from speaking to hospital security I hear my wife groan out "Oh no."

I sigh and lean against the door way. "What now my love?"

Lena pinches the top of her nose still looking at her phone and not answering though it is lit up with an incoming call "I forgot to tell my parents about the fire. Everything has just been so busy and I've been so worried I didn't think. And now the news…"

A severe feeling of dread fills my stomach and in that exact same moment my back pocket starts to vibrate. I pull it out, look at the caller ID, and sure enough the name display confirms my fear…MOM.


End file.
